Corazón de león
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: SPOILER: Lo que pasó despues del capítulo 16 de la quinta temporada. SPOILER


_Bueno, después de ver el capítulo 16 de la quinta temporada no pude evitar escribir la continuación, ¿cómo pasó esa noche Booth? Contado desde el punto de vista de Cam y, sobre todo…¡¡¡¡MUCHO SPOILER!!!!_

* * *

**Corazón de león**

Llevaba desde el día anterior intentando localizar a Booth, habíamos encontrado pruebas para detener al sospechoso del último caso, pero, Booth no me había cogido el teléfono. Pensé que me lo cogería, sabía que esa tarde Booth y Brennan habían ido a ver a Sweets por algunos fallos que habían hallado en su libro, pero Booth nunca dudaba en coger el teléfono cuando estaba con el joven psicólogo.

Cuando me levanté el sol brillaba en el cielo pero el frío se notaba en la estancia, tenía pensado ir al Jeffersonian e intentar llamar de nuevo a Booth desde allí o preguntarle a Brennan por él, pero nada más pisar el suelo de mi habitación cogí de nuevo el teléfono para llamar de nuevo. Nadie contesto en la casa del agente y su móvil estaba desactivado. Mi preocupación aumentó y sin pensar lo suficiente me vestí y partí a casa de Booth.

Llamé una y otra vez a la puerta, pero nadie me contestaba. No sabía que hacer, ¿y se le había pasado algo? Cogí la llave que se encontraba debajo del felpudo, Booth la guardaba ahí por si alguna vez se le olvidaban y me lo comentó a mi por si tenía que entrar por algún motivo.

Al abrir la puerta no me gustó lo que vi, en la pared se podían ver algunas manchas de sangre, mi respiración se aceleró, estaba atemorizada. Entré rápidamente buscando a Booth con la mirada y le encontré en su sillón tirado, su mano estaba ensangrentada, su corbata tirada en el suelo, su camisa desabrochada…su estado era escalofriante. Me acerqué rápidamente, cogí su mano para vendarla con la corbata que estaba tirada en el suelo intentando para la hemorragia y un gran olor a alcohol casi me derrumba.

-¿Camille?-Preguntó Booth abriendo pesadamente los ojos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le miré de arriba abajo, ¿qué habría pasado para que Booth terminara en ese estado?

-Estaba preocupada por ti, llevo intentando llamarte desde ayer.-Booth se incorporó un poco ignorando mis peticiones de que no lo hiciera.-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le pregunté destapando la mano para ver cual era la magnitud de sus heridas. La mano estaba destrozada, era como si hubiera estado pegándole puñetazos a una pared. Fue entonces cuando recordé las manchas de sangre en el muro de la entrada.

-Nada, solo salí un rato anoche.-Dijo él con una sonrisa muy falsa. Me apoyé en la mesita que había al lado del sofá para levantarme y tiré un papel, el cual cogí y leí. "Casa de apuestas" Se podía leer en la parte de arriba del papel.

-¡¿Has vuelto a jugar?!-Le pregunté sin creérmelo.

-¿Qué más da ya?-Dijo Booth mientras se levantaba del sofá con esfuerzo.

-¡¡No da igual Booth!! ¡¡Llevas más de cuatro años sin jugar!! ¡¡¿Qué ha pasado para tirarlo todo a la basura?!!-Booth me miró a los ojos, callado, entonces pude ver la más absoluta de las tristezas en su rostro. Ese era el rostro de un hombre triste, un hombre roto y derrotado.-Cuéntame que te ha pasado Booth.-Dije más tranquila mientras le indicaba que se sentara de nuevo.

-Como ya sabes ayer por la tarde Brennan y yo fuimos a ver a Sweets.-Noté claramente que una gran tristeza se creaba cuando tenía que decir el nombre de Brennan y sobre todo me extrañé al ver que no la llamaba por su característico apodo.-Le dijimos que se había equivocado, que el caso del que hablaba en el libro no era el primero, como él pensaba. Entonces él nos pidió que se lo contáramos. Brennan estaba deacuerdo así que, no dispusimos a hacerlo.-Booth miraba hacia al suelo, creía poder ver unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero me pareció una ilusión, Seeley Booth nunca lloraba.-Le contamos lo de nuestra casi relación entonces y que todo acabó al final mal aunque después, claramente, lo arreglamos.-Una leve sonrisa triste apareció de nuevo en el rostro del agente.-Sweets parece que se hartó un poco de todo este royo y empezó a decir que teníamos que aceptar lo que sentíamos, que teníamos que dar el paso de una vez y que ese paso tenía que darlo yo ya que yo era el jugador.

-¿El jugador?-Le pregunté yo sin entender.

-Creo que se refería a mi ludopatía o algo así, no lo se muy bien.-Dijo él- Pero lo importante es que…cuando salimos de la consulta, bueno, yo…me declaré, por así decirlo, a Brennan.-No sabía que decir, Booth había tomado una decisión muy importante y por el estado en el que lo había encontrado esa mañana no había sido una buena respuesta.

-La cosa no salio bien. ¿Verdad?-Booth me miró sonriente.

-Brennan dijo que…que no podíamos estar juntos porque ella no podía darme lo que quería, que yo era una persona que necesitaba una pareja para toda la vida y que ella no sería capaz de darme eso.-En ese momento odié a Temperance Brennan con toda mi alma, ella le quería pero por una estupidez como esa no lo había aceptado.-Después de eso, y no se porque, le dije que tenía razón y acordamos que todo quedara como siempre. Llevé a Brennan a su casa y yo pensaba irme a la mía, pero por el camino hay una casa de apuestas y…

-Y estabas destrozado.-Booth me miró con los ojos amenazando lluvia.

-No me lo pensé, aparqué y entré, en solo dos horas perdí todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos y lo que tenía en la tarjeta, es un invento eso de poner un cajero al lado de la casa de apuestas.-Dijo Booth intentando hacer una gracia.-Después de eso me fui a casa y cuando llegué descargue toda mi rabia hacia la pared.-Dijo mientras se miraba la mano afectada.-Y al final ahogué las penas en el mueble bar hasta caer totalmente borracho en el sofá.-Dijo Booth avergonzado mientras empezaba a llorar.-No sé porque es así, ella me quiere, lo se, ayer no lo negó, simplemente dijo que no podía darme lo que quería. Cam-Dijo mientras volvía a mirarme.-No se si seré capaz de mirarla a la cara y no caer derrumbado.-Le miré seria, yo tampoco sabía que hacer, ¿qué decirle? ¿Lucha por ella? No, no tenía nada por lo que luchar, ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, ¿olvídala? No, él no sería capaz de hacerlo mientras la viera todos y cada uno de sus días. Simplemente pude abrazarle y dejarle llorar en mi hombro durante más de dos horas.

Nunca había visto a Booth así, él era y se que es un hombre fuerte, pero sus sentimientos le pueden y, aunque la mayoría de la veces solo le traen cosas buenas, esa vez el amor había destrozado su corazón, el amor había destrozado uno de los corazones más fuertes, había destrozado un corazón de león.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros mensajes._

_Kaksa_


End file.
